Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Pertains to pipe line pressure testing for the Plumbing and Gas Industry.
Pressure testing pipelines always required the plumber or gasman to make up test devices on the job. To create these devices always required an assortment of fittings and nipples, depending on the system the plumber or gasman is working on. The All-Purpose Pressure Test Kit, with included attachments, can be screwed on to any size male pipe thread ranging from xc2xdxe2x80x3 to 2xe2x80x3. The entire set of sizes includes xc2xdxe2x80x3, xc2xexe2x80x3, 1xe2x80x3, 1xc2xcxe2x80x3, 1xc2xdxe2x80x3, and 2xe2x80x3. This will allow the plumber or gasman to save a considerable amount of time and money.